Otanjoubie Omedetou Kakashi-kun
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Sakura menangis sesenggukan membuat Kakashi yang baru selesai menyanyaikan lagu untuknya bingung. "Hei," Kakashi mengusap pipi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. "Kenapa menangis." [Complete].
1. Chapter 1

Seorang wanita muda berumur 30-an tengah memutari rumahnya yang besar, wajahnya tampak cemas dan pucat. "Saku, Kamu dimana sayaaang?" Berulang-ulang ia meneriaki nama yang sama. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman belakang rumahnya yang cukup besar, berharap dapat menemukan putri tercintanya.

Haruno Sakura atau kita panggil Sakura, Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda panjang yang harus tergantung pada kursi roda, tanpa kursi rodanya ia tak bisa apa-apa. Gadis kecil nan manis ini menderita kelainan jantung yang di deritanya sejak balita.

"Iya Kaa-chan. Saku disini." Seorang gadis kecil duduk di kursi roda menghadap ke arah taman. Walau halaman belakang tapi jangan salah, di halaman belakang ini juga tidak kalah indah dengan halaman depan. Bunga mawar, melati, dan masih banyak bunga yang tak kalah indah. Di taman ini juga ada kolam ikan ukuran sedang yang di hiasi bunga teratai.

Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh kecil putri nya, aahh.. Apa dosanya, kalo pun ia berdosa kenapa harus putri tercintanya yang menanggung semua ini. Tidak cukupkah dengan Sakura yang memiliki kelainan jantung. Kenapa sang pencipta menambah penderitaan putrinya. Sakura tidak hanya memiliki kelainan tapi ia juga lumpuh karena kecelakaan mobil. Karena kecelakaan itu pula Sakura yang malang harus kehilangan ayahnya, ayah yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Sayaaang, kita masuk ya? Sudah malam. Nanti kamu sakit." Ujarnya lembut seraya mengelus rambut putrinya. Sakura mengangguk ringan dengan senyuman termanisnya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati sang Mebuki membaring kan tubuh kecil putrinya. Tidak sulit menggendong Sakura karena tubuh kecil nan kurus itu tidak terlalu berat.

Mengambil sebuah buku dongeng dengan suara lembut dan penuh penghayatan ibu muda itu mulai membacakan dongeng untuk putrinya. Sebelah tangannya memegangi buku sedangkan tangan satunya mengelus rambut putri tercintanya dengan penuh kasih sayaang.

TES!

Setetes cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Hanya setetes tapi sarat akan luka, penyesalan, rasa bersalah serta kehilangan. Ibu muda itu menangis dalam diam sembari memandangi wajah putrinya yang tengah terlelap. Wajah polos itu tampak damai tanpa rasa sakit yang di deritanya, ya tanpa sesak di dada nya. tapi tak lama, hanya saat ia tertidur.

Mengecup kening putrinya dan berbisik **'selamat tidur sayaaang, semoga mimpi indah.'** Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar putrinya. sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, ia menyelimuti tubuh kecil nan rapuh Sakura sebatas dada lalu mematikan lampu.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

**Kakashi 12thn**

**Sakura 7thn**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil nan manis tengah duduk di kursi roda, teman sehari-harinya, Di pangkuannya tampak buku dongeng pemberian sang ibu. Sementara di kakinya rubah berwarna orange tengah mencuri-curi perhatiannya. mulai dari menggosok-gosokan bulu, sampai menjilati kaki sang gadis. membuat sang gadis kecil meringis geli. "Kyuuu~ jangan ganggu, Saku sedang baca." Rubah aneh yang memiliki empat ekor itu terus mengelus kaki Sakura. Sakura tersenyum menatap mata tajam rubah kecil itu yang mengerjap lucu."Kyubi~ lapar?" Tanya Sakura. Seolah mengerti rubah itu menggeleng Ia Menggeliat kan tubuhnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan keempat ekor panjangnya. Sakura yang melihat aksi menggemaskan rubah kecil hadiah dari Alm ayahnya, sewaktu ia ulang tahun yang ketujuh sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi saat ia masih bisa berlari dan berjalan-jalan bersama ayah dan ibunya, mengelus bulu halus Kyubi.

Tak sengaja Sakura menjatuhkan buku dongengnya. Sakura mendesah kecewa, Kyubi memang berusaha membantu, dengan mengigit -gigit buku tersebut, tapi buku itu tebal err... lumayan tebal, rubah kecil itu tidak kuat mengangkatnya. Sakura berusaha meraih bukunya tapi itu sangat sulit untuk seorang gadis kecil yang lumpuh, sampai ia melihat sebuah tangan putih yang sedikit lebih besar dari tangannya terulur, dengan mudah tangan tersebut mengambil kan bukunya. Sakura mendongakkan, hal pertama yang dia lihat seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan tengah tersenyum padanya. "Ini." Bocah laki-laki yang tak dia kenal itu menyerah buku miliknya dan tersenyum (lagi).

Dengan penuh terimakasih Sakura menerima buku tersebut dari tangan seorang remaja yang err... Tampan. "Aaa.. Trimakasih." Ucap Sakura tulus dangan senyum mengembang.

Bocah itu tak berkedip sekali pun. Ia terus memandangi wajah Sakura dengam senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Dengan sedikit ragu dan gugup bocah yang sepertinya lima tahun lebih tua dari Sakura itu mengulurkan tangan. "Hai, aku Kakashi." jeda sejenak ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kakashi Hatake." Ia melempar kan senyum termanis pada gadis kecil di depannya. Seorang gadis kecil nan manis dan cantik. Kakashi mengakui gadis kecil di hadapannya ini cantik, ah tidak! Sangat cantik itu lah yang cocok menggambarkan sosok gadis kecil di hadapannya.

Sakura memandangi tangan yang tengah terulur padanya. Tidak ada yang mau dekat dengannya apa lagi mengajaknya berkenalan, apa bocah laki-laki ini buta. Apa dia tidak melihat, ia lumpuh! Tapi...-tapi kenapa ia mau berteman dengannya.

Sakura meneteskan air mata karena terharu. Ia senang, sangaat senang. Akhirnya ada yang mau melihat dan berteman dengannya. Dengan gugup Sakura menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. "Sakura.. " Ia menundukkan kepalanya malu bertatap muka dengan bocah tampan tersebut. Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aa.. Sakura Haruno." bocah laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Kakashi Hatake atau kita panggil saja dia Kakashi, tersenyum. Bukan senyum palsu tapi sebuah senyuman yang tulus.

.

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

"Sore Bibi." Sapa Kakashi ramah yang di balas senyuman manis Mebuki, seperti biasa Kakashi selalu berkunjung kerumah sahabatnya, Sakura, sepulang Sekolah. Sejak pertemuannya satu minggu yang lalu Kakashi sudah sangat akrab dengan Sakura dan Mebuki. Kakashi berkunjung bukan sekedar bermain tapi dia juga mengajari Sakura menulis, berhitung dan yang lainnya, mengingat Sakura tak diijinkan Mebuki pergi sekolah karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan. Semakin hari Sakura semakin lemah, tak jarang dia merasakan dadanya sesak dan sakit. Tapi, dia tidak menceritakan kedua hal tersebut pada Mebuki, dia selalu tersenyum seolah dia baik-baik saja. Mebuki sudah menyewa guru Privat untuk Sakura tapi karena Guru Privatnya datang dua kali dalam satu minggu jadi Kakashi ikut membantu mengajari Sakura.

"Kakashi-kun, cari Sakura ya?" Mebuki tersenyum menggoda.

Kakashi mengangguk malu. "Iya bi. Sakura-chan ada?"

Mebuki tersenyum ramah, "Ada ditaman belakang." seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Kakashi. Mebuki tahu, sangat tahu kalau Kakashi memiliki perasaan khusus pada putri kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat Sakura duduk di kursi roda membelakanginya. Kakashi memetik mawar merah jambu di sampingnya, dengan perlahan dia mendekati sahabatnya. "Sore Pinky." Kakashi menyelipkan bunga hasil petikannya di helaian rambut merah muda Sakura.

Sakura mendongak menatap Kakashi seraya tersenyum. "Kakashi-kun."

"Mau jalan-jalan." Tawar Kakashi seraya mendorong kursi roda Sakura. Kakashi melihat kakinya saat sesuatu yang berbulu mengelus kakinya, ternyata itu Kyubi. Kakashi berjongkok dan menggendong rubah aneh yang memiliki empat ekor itu. "Rubah kumal juga mau ikut." Ejeknya yang di balas tatapan tak suka Kyubi. "Bercanda, Bibi Mebuki mengurusmu dengan sangat baik, kau terlihat luar biasa."

Dan pada sore itu juga Kakashi mendorong kursi roda Sakura mengitari taman yang tak jauh dari rumah Sakura, Kyubi mengekori mereka dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**10 tahun kemudian**

Kakashi berjalan cepat melewati para Siswi yang menatapnya takjub dan terpesona di sepanjang lorong kampus. Obito, sahabat Uchihanya, mengekori dari belakang. Dia khawatir dengan Kakashi yang baru saja menolak wanita tercantik dan terhot satu kampus, beberapa detik yang lalu Mei Terumi menyatakan cinta pada Kakashi tapi, dengan bodohnya Kakashi menolak. Memang apa yang di pikirkan siperak satu itu, Mei itu Cantik, Sexy, Wanita terpopuler dan terkaya sekampus. Tapi kenapa dengan mudahnya Kakashi menolak? Atau jangan-jangan Kakashi Gay.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, Mei cantik, sexy-"

"Lalu?" Tanya Kakashi acuh tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya."

"Aku suka pada Rin,"

Obito melotot tidak terima, Rin itu gadis incarannya sejak sekolah dasar. "Tidak bisa begitu, aku sudah mengincarnya lebih dulu darimu." Sungut Obito, dia berjalan lebih dulu dari Kakashi. Mereka sudah sampai di luar kampus. Obito berdiri di samping Kakashi menunggu Izuna, kakak sepupunya, sementara Kakashi menunggu bus yang biasa melewati kampus mereka.

"Bisa saja begitu, kalau kau tetap menanyakan kenapa aku menolak Mei, aku akan benar-benar mengambil Rin darimu." Kakashi berlari mengejar bus saat bus yang dia tunggu lewat dan dengan mudah dia masuk kedalamnya. Ini bukan halte tempat pemberhentian bus atau mengangku penumpang, kau harus berlari kalau ingin naik bus, untungnya sang sopir bus sudah sangat tahu tentang Kakashi jadi sang sopir memperlambat laju mobilnya.

Obito yang memperhatikan Kakashi tersadar saat sebuah mobil sedan berhenti di depannya. "Cepat masuk, aku ada meeting 20 menit lagi." Menghela nafas Obito masuk kedalam mobil, dia duduk manis di samping Izuna yang sudah melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

"Aku berhenti di rumah Sakit Konoha." Pinta Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran di sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

"Hati-hati." Dua orang suster membantu seorang gadis berrambut merah muda bangun dari ranjang pasien. Salah satu dari suster itu mendekatkan kursi roda pada gadis berwajah pucat yang tersenyum manis pada mereka. Mereka baru selesai melakukan pemeriksaan pada pelanggan setia rumah Sakit Konoha yang datang dua kali dalam satu minggu, sementara Dokter yang menangani gadis itu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan ibu dari sang gadis.

"Trimakasih." Suara lemah parau gadis itu mengalun lembut diruangan tempat dia di periksa setelah dia duduk di kursi rodanya.

"Sama-sama Sakura-chan. Mau aku antar ketempat Mebuki-san." Suster berrambut hitam sebahu menawarkan.

"Kalau tidak merepotkan."

"Tidak sama sekali." Shizune, perawat sekaligus asisten Dokter Tsunade, mendorong kursi roda Sakura keruangan Tsunade yang sedang berbincang dengan Mebuki tanpa tahu kalau mereka sedang membicarakan tentang kesehatan Sakura.

"Aku sudah bilang, alat pacu jantung bersifat sementara, kita harus mencari donor Jantung untuk Sakura-chan, kalau tidak-"

"Apa yang terjadi kalo tidak mendapatkan pendonor?!" Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar suara Mebuki yang bergetar dari balik pintu ruangan Tsunade. Sakura menatap kosong pintu didepannya dengan kedua tangan mencengkram pegangan kursi rodanya.

Shizune meringis prihatin melihat Sakura yang sedih, di balik diamnya seorang Haruno Sakura ada seribu kesedihan dan sesak yang dia sembunyikan, Shizune tahu itu. Dia mengenal Sakura bukan satu atau dua hari, dia mengenal Sakura sejak bayi. Sakura diagnosa mengidap Persisten Duktus Arteriosus Persisten (PDA) Kelainan jantung dari kecil, adanya perubahan pembuluh darah yang menghubungan aorta distal dengan arteria pulmonalis dari arteri subklavia, secara fungsi duktus arteriousus terbuka pada bayi kurang bulan, sudah dilakukan tindakan pembedahan saat di usia dini tapi kau tahu, tidak semua yang kau rencanakan berjalan sperti apa yang kau inginkan. Tak jarang Sakura terserang penyakit infeksi saluran pernafasan bagian bawah dan pembesaran jantung. Di tambah lagi kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sakura terpaksa kembali melakukan operasi pemasangan alat bantu pacu jantung untung menyambung nyawa. "Emm... Sakura-chan, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di taman. Satu bulan yang lalu petugas perkebunan menanam bunga-bunga cantik di taman."

Sakura mendongak manatap Shizune dengan senyuman manis, "Bila Nee-chan tidak keberatan aku ingin Nee-chan mengantarku ke toko alat musik yang ada sebrang jalan."

Shizune tertawa. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan keberatan." Shizune mendorong kursi roda Sakura menjauhi ruangan Tsunade, samar-samar Sakura mendengar suara lirih Mebuki. "Ambil jantungku-" Dia menunduk meremas kain dresnya dengan sudut mata menitikkan air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai mencari alat musik yang nantinya akan di kirim langsung (Tgl 15 September) kepada seseorang Sakura mengajak Shizune menemaninya membeli buah-buah di pasar kecil yang tak jauh dari Rumah Sakit. "Apa aku boleh makan Pir?" Shizune menganggukkan kepala ringan. "Bagaimana dengan Durian?"

"Yang itu tidak boleh." Ujar Shizune lembut sambil mengusap rambut Sakura.

"Tapi aku sangat ingin Nee-chan," Sakura menatap Shizune penuh harap dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca. Sakura tidak berbohong, dia memang sangat ingin mencicipi buah berduri satu itu.

"Tidak." Tolak Shizune tegas seraya mendorong kursi roda Sakura.

"Sekali seumur hidup." Mohon Sakura lagi.

Menghela nafas berat Shizune mengiyakan permintaan Sakura. "Hanya satu biji saja tidak boleh lebih." Sakura tersenyum bahagia, "Paman bukakan satu untukku." Pintanya ceria. Sakura mengambil satu durian, mencium wangi lezat durian tersebut lalu memakannya lahap. Sayang sekali dia tidak boleh memakan lebih dari satu pedahal rasanya sangat lezat.

OoO

Kakashi berlari dilorong rumah Sakit saat melihat Sakura bersama Shizune. "Hai." Sapanya setelah sampai di samping Sakura dan Shizune.

Sakura menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi mengambil alih kursi roda Sakura dari Shizune. Perawat berrambut hitam sebahu itu tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sakura berdua. "Bagaimana pemeriksaannya?"

"Menyenangkan."

"Hasilnya?"

"Baik." Jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum membuat Kakashi ikut tersenyum.

OoO

Mebuki mendekati kursi Sakura yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya, mereka baru selesai makan malam, beberapa pelayang membereskan meja seperti membawa makanan yang ada di atas meja kembali kedapur dan mengelap meja. Merasa sudah tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya dan Sakura Mebuki menunduk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Sakura yang duduk di kursi. Dia mengusap kepala Sakura lembut membuat Sakura mendongak menatapnya bingung. Mata itu... Sakura menahan napas melihat mata Mebuki yang sembab dengan kantung mata tebal.

"Besok kita ke Rumah Sakit." Ajak Mebuki dengan senyum keibuan.

Sakura terpaku menatap kedua manik sendu Mebuki lalu tersenyum lemah. "Kita baru saja pulang dari rumah Sakit" katanya dengan nada ceria yang bergetar.

"**Kita** akan operasi"

Sudut mata Sakura berair **"Ambil jantungku-" **mengingat kata-kata Mebuki di ruangan Tsunade yang tidak sengaja dia dengar. "Operasi." Dia bergumam menatap kosong Mebuki yang kini menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Ini Operasi terakhir, Kaa-chan janji." Mebuki berusaha meyakinkan Sakura kalau ini yang terakhir, setelah ini tidak ada lagi pembedahan.

Menggenggam telapak tangan Mebuki dipipinya Sakura mencium punggung tangan Mebuki lalu menarik tangan itu sampai Mebuki semakin menunduk. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam, Sakura tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh kurus Ibunya. Melepaskan pelukkannya Sakura mengecup kening Mebuki membuat Mebuki terpaku menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mebuki menyentuh keningnya, air mata menitik di pipinya yang tirus.

"Arigatou, Kaa-chan. tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Ooo

Memandangi pantulan dirinya dicermin Sakura membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja hijau yang dia pakai, menampil dua goresan memanjang di bagian dada, dia menyentuh luka bedahan tersebut lalu tersenyum. Seperti bekas bedahan itu yang tak bisa hilang penyakit yang di deritanya pun sama, dia bisa mati kapan saja.

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka perlahan. Kepala Mebuki menyembul dari balik pintu. "Boleh Kaa-chan masuk?" Cepat-cepat Sakura mengancingkan kembali bajunya. "Iya Kaa-chan." Dia tersenyum melihat Mebuki yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

Sakura mendongak, "Hanya bercermin."

Mebuki mengusap kepala Sakura, "Oh." Mencium pucuk kepala Sakura dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sakura. "Ada Kakashi didepan."

OoO

"Aku yang mau Ulang Tahun kenapa kau yang minta hadiah." Ejek Kakashi dengan wajah pura-pura kesal. Mereka sedang duduk berdua, bertiga dengan Kyubi, diGazebo yang ada di halaman belakang tiba-tiba saja Sakura meminta hadiah padanya.

"Nyanyikan satu buah lagu untukku." Kakashi menatap Sakura dalam diam, ekpresi gadis itu terlihat berbeda dimatanya sekalipun gadis itu tersenyum. "Baiklah. Karena aku laki-laki baik hati, tampan dan rajin menabung." Candanya yang membuat Sakura tersenyum. Kakashi memetik senar gitarnya membuat sebuah alunan musik melow. Siapapun yang mendengar petikan senar yang dimainkan Kakashi pasti akan terkagum-kagum seperti Sakura saat ini.

**I've been alone so many nights now,**

**And I've been waitin' for the stars to fall.**

**I keep holdin' out for what I don't know**

**To be with you, just to be with you.**

**So here I am staring at the moon tonight,**

**Wondering how you look in this light.**

**Maybe you're somewhere thinkin' about me too.**

**To be with you, there's nothing I wouldn't do.**

**And I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart**

**Come together eventually..**

**And when we finally meet, I'll know it's right.**

**I'll be at the end of my restless road.**

**But this journey, it was worth the fight.**

**To be with you, just to be...**

**Holding you for the very first time, never letting go.**

**What I wouldn't give to feel that way...**

**Oh...**

**Oh, to be with you...**

**Oh, and I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart**

**Come together eventually.**

**And when you're standin' here in front of me,**

**That's when I know that God does exist.**

**'Cause He will have answered every single prayer.**

**To be with you, just to be with you, yeah.**

**You...**

Sakura menangis sesenggukan membuat Kakashi yang baru selesai menyanyaikan lagu untuknya bingung.

"Hei" Kakashi mengusap pipi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. "Kenapa menangis."

Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Tubuh itu begitu rapuh, begitu sakit hingga membuat dia tidak kuat lagi menahannya. Kyubi mengeluskan kepalanya di kaki Sakura lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura yang semakin menangis sesenggukan. "Otanjoubie Omedetou Kakashi-kun." Kakashi memeluk tubuh rapuh Sakura, tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura jadi cengeng seperti ini. "Otanjoubie Omedetou." Lirih Sakura lagi. Kakashi mengusap kepala Sakura sayang. "Hn. Trimakasih." Ulang tahunnya masih dua hari lagi tapi tidak apa-apa mungkin Sakura takut lupa mengatakan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Melepaskan pelukkannya Kakashi menatap Sakura intens, jemarinya tidak berhenti mengusap air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi Sakura. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah pucat Sakura, kening dan hidung mereka bersentuhan dan deru nafas mereka saling bersahutan. Perlahan, dia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura yang bergetar, menciumnya lembut penuh kasih sayang. Melepaskan bibir Sakura Kakashi menangkup pipi Sakura. "Pipimu dingin." Lalu menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya. "Tanganmu juga." Bisiknya Khawatir. Dengan mudah Kakashi menggendong tubuh Sakura. "Udaranya sangat dingin." Lalu membawanya masuk kedalam. Kyubi mengekori dari belakang lalu berhenti saat sudah sampai di rumah kecil yang di buatkan tukang kebun untuknya, dari kejauhan dia memperhatikan Sakura dan Kakashi yang sudah menghilang di belokan koridor.

OoO

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf banget yah, Ficnya berantakan dan kacau, sayanya lagi WB. ini aja nekad buat fic karena special buat Kakashi yang ulang tahun hari ini. Coba dilihat dari awal sampai akhir beda bangetkan? Lagi gak mood ngetik.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi tersenyum kecil membaca pesan dari Sakura. _**'Besok hari Ulang Tahunmu'kan? Bisa tolong bantu aku membuat Tart hari ini?' **_Kakashi memakai tas punggungnya lalu berjalan melewati Obito yang duduk di kursi di samping kirinya yang sedang bergurau dengan Rin, kakasih Obito. Mereka saat ini sedang ada di Cafe.

Obito yang sedang merayu Rin dengan gombalan menoleh melihat Kakashi. "Mau ke mana?" Tanya Uchiha pecinta ramen itu penasaran, karena ini kali pertama ia melihat kakashi tersenyum pada ponselnya sendiri. Rin juga ikut menoleh melihat Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Aku pulang duluan. Byee..." kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan dua sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'aneh.'

Sembari berjalan melewati pintu kaca cafe Kakashi mengetik pesan balasan untuk Sakura._** 'Kau pemberi kejutan yang sangat payah Sakura.'**_ Dalam beberapa kali sentuhan pada ponselnya ia berhasil mengirim pesan balasan untuk Sakura. Ia menggeleng pelan sembari terkekeh.

Di dalam cafe Rin dan Obito masih memperhatikannya, tapi siapa peduli.

_**'Benarkah?'**_

Kakashi kembali mengetik pesan balasan untuk Sakura. Saat ini Kakashi berdiri di Halte yang tidak berada jauh dari cafe, menunggu bis yang biasa ditumpanginya. _**'Ya.'**_

_**'Menurutmu, seharusnya aku harus bagaimana?'**_

Kakashi masuk ke dalam bisnya tanpa kesulitan. Ia berdiri berdesakan sembari memegang pegangan bis di atas kepalanya, satu tangannya sibuk mengetik pesan balasan untuk Sakura. Kakashi tersenyum. _**'Seharusnya kau tidak meminta tolong membuat tartnya padaku, Nona.'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam mangkuk penuh tepung kemudian menempelkannya pada pipi Kakashi yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Sakura tertawa melihat wajah Kakashi belotan tepung. Maid yang membantu Kakashi dan Sakura membuat tart ikut tersenyum.

Kakashi mengusap pipi kirinya. "Hei. Kau!" Kakashi melotot tidak terima, pria tampan itu memasang wajah pura-pura marah. "Kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah," Kakashi bersiap menangkap Sakura.

Sakura menjerit dan berusaha keras menghindari Kakashi. Gadis itu baru akan memencet tombol otomatis kursi rodanya untuk melarikan diri tapi Kakashi lebih dulu menangkapnya dengan semangkuk coklat cair di tangan.

"Kakashi hentikan!" Teriaknya sambil tertawa.

Kakashi memoles kedua pipi Sakura dengan coklat cair sambil tertawa. Sakura mengusap kedua pipinya yang belepotan coklat lalu menempelkan tangannya yang kotor ke wajah Kakashi membuat wajah lelaki itu penuh tepung dan coklat. Dia tertawa melihat wajah Kakashi. "Jangan tertawa. Kau jauh lebih kacau tau," kata Kakashi menahan tawa.

Dapur sangat kacau dan berantakan. Tumpahan tepung, coklat, mentega dan bahan kue lainnya ada di mana-man. Di depan oven Kakashi berdiri sedang memasukkan adonan tart, Sakura dan kursi rodanya berada di samping tubuh pria itu. Mereka mengobrol dengan wajah penuh tepung dan coķlat sembari menunggu oven berbunyi.

Sakura sesekali tertawa mendengar guraun Kakashi yang sebenarnya tidak lucu. Kakashi masih berbicara ketika Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mencengkram kuat pegangan kursi rodanya, dengan cepat wajahnya memucat. Dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kakashi menatap khawatir sahabat merah mudanya.

Sakura tersenyum paksa. "Hm. Aku baik-baik saja."

Satu tangan Kakashi membelai sisi wajah Sakura. "Kau pucat Sakura ... kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tangan Sakura menggenggam tangan Kakashi yang membelai pipinya.

"Sudah minum obat." Sakura mengangguk. Kakashi tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kakashi,"

"Ya."

"Mau temani aku ke taman komplek?" Kakashi masih menatapnya. Genggaman Sakura mengerat. "Aku ingin ke sana."

Kakashi berdiri kemudian memutari kursi roda Sakura. Dengan cepat namun tetap hati-hati didorongnya kursi roda Sakura. "Ayo kita pergi," ucapnya sembari mendorong kursi roda Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka duduk di bawah pohon yang sama di bukit taman komplek. Kepala Sakura bersandar di bahu lebar Kakashi menatap sayu padang rumput di depanya. Kedua mata gadis itu terpejam menikmati hembusan angin sore yang membelai kedua sisi wajahnya.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat Sakura. Di peluknya bahu Sakura kemudian mengelus lembut bahu gadis itu. Perlahan kedua mata Kakashi terpejam menikmati semilir angin sore, hangat tubuh Sakura dalam dekapannya dan debaran menggelitik perutnya.

Setiap narik napas Sakura berusaha keras menahan erangan sakit dari mulutnya. Napasnya berat, sangat berat. Rasanya sangat sulit sekali untuk mengambil udara mengisi paru-parunya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat menahan rasa sakit itu. Dan saat ia ingin membuka mata matanya terasa berat, "Kakashi ..." panggilnya dengan napas berat dan memburu.

Kakashi menoleh menatap khawatir Sakura yang semakin pucat. Satu tangannya menggenggam tangan lemas Sakura. Dingin. Dengan cepat dilepasnya jaket hoodie miliknya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Sakura. "Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan khawatir.

Sakura mengangguk lemah, ditatapnya Kakashi sayu sembari tersenyum. "Aku hanya belum minum obat sore ini..." suaranya berat dan lirih membuat Kakashi semakin khawatir.

Dengan hati-hati Kakashi menggendong Sakura di belakang. "Tetap terjaga. Jangan tutup matamu," dia berlari cepat menuruni bukit dengan Sakura di gendongannya. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke belakang melihat keadaan Sakura yang semakin melemah. Cengkraman tangan Sakura di bahu Kakashi mengerat dan napasnya semakin berat. Kakashi semakin cepat berlari.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi membaringkan Sakura hati-hati di atas tempat tidur. Pria itu mengambil obat-obatan Sakura dan mengambil air putih yang di nampan yang bawa maid. "Buka mulutmu Sakura..." pintanya.

Mebuki duduk di bibir kiri ranjang sembari mengusap rambut putrinya, "buka mulut sayang, minum obatnya." Ia berucap lirih. Melihat Sakura kesulitan meminun obat Mebuki meneteskan air mata. Dia takut. Sangat takut. Takut dengan kenyataan terburuk dalam hidupnya. Takut menerima kenyataan putrinya sekarat. Mebuki mengusap pipinya, "aku akan menelpon dokter. Kakashi tolong jaga Sakura..." Mebuki berjalan cepat keluar kamar sembari menangis.

Sakura yang berbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur menangis melihat ibunya menangis. Sungguh dia tidak ingin menyusahkan seperti ini, dia tidak ingin membuat orang-orang yang disayangi sedih. "A-khu... b-aik saj-a..."

"Sakura," Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeleng lemah. Kakashi memejamkan mata dan memijat pelipisnya. Perlahan, setetes air mata menitik di pipinya. Mebuki sudah menceritakan semuanya, tentang Sakura yang sekarat dan membutuhkan pendonor. Memasukkan dua butir obat dalam mulutnya kemudian meminum air putih Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura, kedua talapak tangannya berada di sisi kiri-kanan wajah Sakura menahan agar gadis itu tidak bergerak kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Dia terus melakukan itu sampai Sakura meminum semua obatnya, tak jarang Sakura tersedak dan memuntahkan kembali obat dalam mulutnya, dengan sabar Kakashi akan mengambil obat baru dan memasukkan obat itu dalam mulutnya kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka.

Kakashi menjauhkan wajahnya tanpa melepas tatapan mata dari wajah pucat Sakura, dan saat Sakura menariknya mendekat dia menurut. Ketika Sakura mencium bibirnya tanpa kata, hanya kecupan sekilas, Kakashi kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat lembut dan hati-hati bibir Sakura sampai pengaruh obat membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu memejamkan mata.

Mebuki kembali dengan seorang dokter cantik berambut pirang dan dua orang perawat. Kakashi menggeser tubuhnya saat dokter Tsunade dan dua perawatnya akan memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Salah seorang perawat memasang inpus di tangan Sakura seorang lainnya memasang masker oksigen. Sementara Tsunade memasang alat yang di bawa perawat laki-laki, entah alat apa, di dada Sakura, mereka melakukannya dengan cepat.

Tsunade selesai memeriksa Sakura dan memasang alat bantu di tubuh gadis itu. "Keadaannya semakin memburuk. Kita harus melakukan operasi, secepatnya."

Mebuki duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura sembari menatap sedih putrinya. "Dia bilang, dia tidak bisa. Sakura menolak melakukan operasi..." ucapnya lirih sembari menitikkan air mata. Tsunade menatap Mebuki prihatin, wanita pirang itu menghela napas berat.

"Dokter. Aku ingin bicara, bisa kita keluar sebentar." Pinta Kakashi. Tsunade mengangguk dan berjalan mengekor di belakang Kakashi mengikuti pria itu.

Sakura yang baru sadarkan diri menatap sedih ibunya yang menangis memeluk tangannya yang diinfus. Gadis itu tersenyum dalam tangisnya melihat sang ibu memeluk dan mencium telapak tangannya yang diinpus, Mebuki belum menyadari Sakura sudah siuman.

"Kau serius?"

"Aku tidak suka main-main."

Sakura diam menerka-nerka suara siapa di luar sana. Gadis itu memejamkan mata ketika ibunya mendongak menatapnya dan membelai sisi wajahnya. Tangan itu bergetar dan dingin saat menyentuh kulit pipinya yang basah. Menikmati belaian di pipinya Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama pembicaraan dokter Tsunade dan Kakashi di luar.

"Ini bukan hal sepele. Ini dilakukan tidak sembarang, harus melalui prosese pemeriksaan panjang, memastikan cocok atau tidaknya. Dan selain itu kau tahu..."

"Hn. Aku tahu. Aku sudah memikirkan semua resikonya. Keinginanku sudah bulat."

Entah apa lagi yang mereka bicarakan di luar sana Sakura tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas, sepertinya Kakashi dan Tsunade memelankan suara mereka.

Kriet.

Kakashi membuka pintu kamar Sakura pelan dan berjalan tenang mendekati tempat tidur. Ditatapnya Sakura yang belum sadarkan diri dengan senyuman kecil. "Bibi Mebuki. Aku pamit pulang, sudah malam Ayah dan Ibu pasti mencariku. Titipkan salamku pada Sakura kalau dia sudah siuman." Kakashi sedikit membungkuk sopan pada Mebuki.

Mebuki tersenyum. "Terima kasih Kakashi. Hati-hati di jalan."

Sebelum berbalik pergi Kakashi tersenyum sopan pada Mebuki dan menatap Sakura sesaat.

_**Tuhan... aku tidak ingin menyusahkan lagi lebih dari ini. Sudah cukup mereka berkorban banyak untukku, sudah cukup mereka menangis untukku, sudah cukup aku membuat mereka sedih karena diriku. **_

_**Aku tidak ingin pergi jauh dari orang-orang yang kusayangi. Aku tidak ingin pergi... tapi aku tidak ingin melihat mereka sedih lebih dari ini. Aku tahu, mereka tertekan karena diriku. Aku tahu, mereka telah berkorban banyak untukku. Kumohon... jangan biarkan salah satu dari meraka berkorban lagi untukku. **_

_**Bila kau lebih menyayangiku... bawa aku bersamamu. Aku akan rela meninggalkan mereka sekalipun aku tidak ingin. Setidaknya di sana, aku punya Ayah. Aku yakin Ayah akan melindungi dan menyayangiku sama seperti Ibu.**_

_**Kumohon... biarkan mereka bahagia tanpa diriku. Aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka menangis lagi karena aku.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kakashi pergi ke rumah sakit pusat Konoha menemui dokter kenalan Tsunade. Pria berambut perak itu berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan dengan seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang mengenakan jubah dokter. "Kau bisa kembali besok pagi untuk menjalani pemeriksaan. Kalau hasilnya cocok kita bisa melakukan operasi secepatnya, paling cepat satu hari setelahnya."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan. "Terima kasih dokter." Kakashi tersenyum tipis. Dokter berambut hitam itu membalas Kakashi dengan senyuman. Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi Kakashi pamit pergi, pria tampan berambut perak itu menunduk sopan sebelum meninggalkan dokter bermata setajam kucing itu. Dokter Orochimaru namanya, dokter berkulit sepucat mayat dan memiliki mata tajam seperti kucing. Dokter seangkatan dengan Tsunade itu berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya menatap punggung Kakashi yang semakin menjauh. Tidak bisa dipercaya ada manusia yang mau mati demi temannya. Orochimaru menggeleng kepala dengan pikiran gila Kakashi kemudian membuka pintu ruangannya. Ia harus membereskan semua barangnya dan cepat pulang karena sudah lewat jam pulang, Anko pasti sudah menunggunya di rumah. Wanita berambut gelap itu pasti akan mengomelinya nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Pria berambut perak itu mengenakan celana bahan selutut dan t-shirt tanpa lengan pas badan. Ia menghela napas, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya, tapi bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuanya? Ia bahkan belum minta izin pada keduanya. Kakashi kembali menghela napas. Besok sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit ia akan bicara pada kedua orang tuanya, apapun yang akan terjadi keputusannya sudah bulat. Tidak peduli sekalipun kedua orang tuanya melarang Kakashi akan tetap melakukannya, mendonorkan jantungnya pada Sakura yang artinya, ia memberikan nyawanya pada gadis itu.

...

**Drtt... drrt... drrt...**

Malas-malasan Kakashi mengambil ponselnya di nakas. "Halo?" Gumamnya setengah sadar. Kedua mata Kakashi terbuka lebar mendengar kabar dari seseorang yang menelpon. "Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Sejak kapan? Kenapa Bibi Mebuki baru menghubungiku sekarang. Hn. Aku akan segera ke sana." Kakashi melompat dari tempat tidur kemudian berlari mendekati pintu dan mengambil jaket hoodie yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Ia berjalan cepat keluar kamar menuju nakas ruang tamu mengambil kunci motor di laci dan langsung berlari ke garasi.

Awan gelap menemani perjalanan Kakashi. Berita buruk yang diterimanya membuatnya terkejut. Baru beberapa jam lalu dia bersama Sakura, menemani gadis itu bahkan mereka sempat berciuman. Motor Kakashi melaju kencang membelah jalanan malam Konoha, di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit mulutnya tidak henti berdoa. Berharap semua baik-baik saja pada akhirnya.

Mebuki dan beberapa keluarganya sudah menunggu di depan ruang ICU saat Kakashi sampai rumah sakit. Kondisi Sakura belum menunjukkan perubahan yang lebih baik. Dokter mengatakan tidak ada jalan lagi selain berdoa. Mebuki terisak dalam dekapan sepupunya, Mito Uzumaki. Mito mencoba menenangkan Mebuki, membuatnya tegar walau kesedihan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Kakashi terduduk lemas saat semua orang menghampiri dokter ditemani suster keluar dari ruangan. Wajahnya pucat dan basah, dia menangis. Kakashi mengusap permukaan wajahnya frutasi, sesekali terdengar isakan dari bibirnya yang terkunci rapat. Jantungnya berdetak, memacu adrenalin hingga terasa sesak melihat reaksi orang-orang. Mebuki tiba-tiba menangis histeris dan tak sadarkan diri, Hashirama dan Mito membawanya ke kamar inap terdekat.

Jemari Kakashi dingin, seolah tidak ada darah mengalir di dalamnya saat mendengar pernyataan dokter Tsunade dan suster yang mendampinginya.

"Maaf. Kami sudah berusaha semampu yang kami bisa. Ini di luar kehendak kami."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Awan gelap menemani hujan sejak pagi tadi. Petir dan angin menjadi satu menciptakan badai yang terlihat mengerikan. Satu hari setelah kepergian Haruno Sakura langit menjadi gelap, rintik hujan tak kunjung berhenti, kilatan petir menjadi cahaya mengerikan di gumpalan awan gelap. Angin berhembus kencang menerpa kusen jendela membuatnya berderit menimbulkan suara khas. Kakashi berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya menatap rintikan air hujan yang menghiasi kaca.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Kriet.

"Kakashi, ada paket untukmu." Seorang wanita berambut gelap berdiri di tengah pintu. Wanita itu membawa kotak panjang dibungkus kertas kado dengan motif lucu.

Kakashi mengambil kotak itu, "dari siapa."

"Kau akan tahu kalau sudah membukanya." Wanita yang tak lain ibu Kakashi itu tersenyum sendu. Diusapnya kepala Kakashi sebelum ia pergi keluar kamar. Sejenak Kakashi menatap kotak itu kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Diletakkannya kotak panjang dan lebar itu di atas tempat tidur kemudian dibukanya dengan hati-hati. Wajah datar Kakashi menyendu melihat benda dalam kotak itu dan sebuah note. Perlahan, setetes air mata menitik di pipinya.

Dia usap leher bass berukir namanya dengan tulisan latin tersebut kemudian dipeluknya erat.

Seandainya Sakura bisa menunggu satu hari saja pasti gadis itu masih ada. Kakashi terisak memeluk hadiah terakhir Sakura untuknya.

_**Otanjoubie Omedetou Kakashi-kun**_

_**:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ending. **_

_**JunShiKyu, Edelweise, Zethsuo Rakku, zeedezly calucindtha, Rieki Kikkawa.**_

**Thanks for Review ... :)**


End file.
